


In Winter Enjoy

by delurker



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delurker/pseuds/delurker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And really, that should have been a big red flag, but even if he had picked up on it, it wouldn't have mattered. He'd still be stuck here in Hotel Icicle, because Hotel Icicle was the only place available in the tiny village they'd broken down in, and to top it all off he was forced to share a room with Sebastian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Winter Enjoy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Shousetsu Bang*Bang](http://community.livejournal.com/bb_shousetsu/) magazine for the [22 edition](http://community.livejournal.com/bb_shousetsu/45362.html).

The only reason Alex had come on this trip in the first place was the chance to see snow for the first time in his life. But since snowflakes operated according to some kind of contract whereby they didn't have to show up once the temperature headed below zero, the entire trip seemed pointless from his lovely vantage point at--he peered at the clock--3.37 am. Great. 

Now that he was awake, he was aware that his blankets were pitifully inadequate at picking up the slack from possibly the most useless "radiators" (he refused to dignify them by removing the quotation marks) in the history of heating solutions; radiators which, against all decency, the cheapskate bastard hotel owner had elected to install nevertheless, leaving the room to achieve a determined equilibrium with the temperature outside. 

Come to that, the entire hotel was cheap. Fuck, the rooms didn't even have bathrooms, just sinks. You had go out of your room to the shared bathroom down the hall. And really, that should have been a big red flag, but even if he had picked up on it, it wouldn't have mattered. He'd still be stuck here in Hotel Icicle, because Hotel Icicle was the only place available in the tiny village they'd broken down in, and to top it all off there were only two rooms available, so he was forced to share a room with Sebastian because his sister and her friend Lucy were sharing the other room. 

Alex wondered if their room was any warmer. He and Sebastian had doubled the blankets over in a futile attempt at warmth, then added the towels from the bathroom--minus the one doing duty as a divider down the centre of the bed, because he'd be damned if he had to share a bed with the bane of his existence without some kind of dividing line. Sebastian, it seemed, had no grasp of the concept of personal space. Irritating bastard. Why his sister was friends with him, Alex had no idea.

The clock had progressed to 3.44 am, but Alex didn't seem to be falling asleep again. Fuck. Maybe he'd be more comfortable on his other side? Worth a shot. He rolled over carefully, because he really didn't want to wake Sebastian up. God, the fallout from that would be just the perfect kicker to this entire sorry situation, not to mention that he'd either have to talk to the bastard or lie there silently next to him. Alex couldn't decide which was worse. Admittedly, it would be nice to have someone to bitch to, and Sebastian could be quite funny (could  _occasionally_  be quite funny, Alex corrected himself), but, he firmly decided, he'd much rather be spared the interaction. It was inevitably unsettling: he really could put his brainpower to better use than replaying the entire conversation, and since it seemed he couldn't speak to Sebastian without rehashing the whole thing again afterward it would be better for all concerned if Sebastian remained asleep, and--had Sebastian just stirred? 

Alex played dead.

The bed rocked. It was hard to tell with his eyes closed, but by the shifting of the mattress, Alex suspected Sebastian had rolled over onto his side to stare down at Alex. 

'Alex? You, uh, awake?'

Oh, shit. Alex intensified his playing deadness.  _Please buy it please buy it please buy it..._  

It seemed his prayer had been answered, because Sebastian slid back down onto his back and rolled over again.  _Yes!_  Alex, reigning champion at sleeping tigers, had pulled off another victory. Score for the home team! Alex savoured the taste of victory for a while before realising that he was still no closer to falling asleep now that he was lying on his other side. Plan A was a bust, and Plan B was still AWOL. Time to resort to Plan Z, Lie Here And Wait Until Morning Comes. Brilliant.

It was quiet; so quiet that Alex could hear Sebastian breathing. Although, he was breathing kind of heavily, so it wasn't that hard.

Breathing kind of heavily, and squirming around a bit, come to think of it. It was quite annoying. How was he supposed to sleep with that going on? No wonder he was awake. 

Hang on a minute... 

'You bastard! You woke me up!' Alex sat up and snapped on the bedside light. 'You woke me up with your tossing and turning, you--'

It was at this stage that his subconscious, having put two and two together a while ago, finally broke through and left a message. Sebastian had scrambled upright, sitting with his legs drawn up to his chest, but Alex wasn't buying it. 

'You woke me up because you were  _tossing off_  right next to me? You have got to be kidding me!'

'I thought you were asleep!' Sebastian's cheeks had turned bright red.

Alex waved his hands wildly. 'And that would make it okay? Answer: no! No, it wouldn't! You fucking antisocial pervert, I can't believe you would do that!'

'Well it was too cold in the shower to do it!'

'Well maybe you should have jerked off while I was down the hall having a shower like I--like you should have thought of if you'd planned ahead!' Oh shit. He really hoped Sebastian hadn't picked up on that little slip.

The world was not that kind.

Sebastian grinned. 'You jerked off in this bed while I was off having a shower? And I'm the pervert.' He slid his legs back down the bed and sprawled lazily against the headboard.

'You were out of the room! Not  _lying next to me_.' Back to the offensive, that was good. And he would ignore the way his breath had hitched at the sight of Sebastian in that pose.

'Mmm, but you knew I was going to be sleeping next to you later, didn't you? Not very polite. You must have been wanking fast and dirty because you knew I wasn't going to be out of the room for long...' Sebastian leaned over towards Alex, propping his weight on one hand. Alex could feel the heat of his body against him. 'Tell me, Alex, did you think of me as you were lying here, hand wrapped around your dick?'

'I, uh, I-- '

'Did you think about what I'd do to you, how my hand would feel on your cock? How it would feel if it were my hand instead of yours?' Sebastian looked down, and holy fuck Sebastian was looking at Alex's dick and there was no way Sebastian could miss how hard he was at that moment with his dick pitching a tent in his sweatpants. The silence in the room seemed to gather to the edge of sound, tight and close around him, and it felt like the only thing he could do was look at Sebastian, at his short dishevelled hair and his quirky expressive eyebrows and dear god his  _mouth_ , and he'd never seen anything so hot as Sebastian staring at his dick. 

Sebastian's mouth quirked up into a smile. 'Or were you thinking about my mouth? How it would feel, wrapped around you; how I'd look on my knees, with my lips wrapped around your cock...' Sebastian swept his gaze back up to make eye contact with Alex and it was almost too much, exposed and opened up by the way Sebastian was looking at him. He was so hard his cock was aching.

'Thought so,' Sebastian whispered. 'I was thinking about you. I was lying right next to you with my hands down my pants and all I could think about was you, about what could happen if you heard me, about what you'd do to me, what I'd  _ask_  you to do to me.'

Alex's breath caught in his throat. Sebastian was so close to touching him, and the scant space between their bodies was a bigger tease than he'd have thought possible.

'Do you want me to ask, Alex?'

 _Yes,_  Alex wanted to say, but his mouth was dry and the words huddled at the back of his throat. He shut his eyes. Damn it all, why did he always have to hesitate and make things more complicated? If he'd spoken up he could have been pressing up against Sebastian now; instead, he was busy looking like an idiot.

'Maybe you're just after a man of action, then,' Sebastian said, and slid one leg between Alex's, tangling their legs together. The feel of Sebastian's thigh pressing against him made him gasp involuntarily. Alex opened his eyes to find Sebastian staring at him, one corner of his mouth tilted up in a smile, and he absolutely had to kiss him: he had courage enough for that. Their lips caught softly, then again, and then they were not kissing so much as making out.

Sebastian ran his hand down Alex's side, lightly over his ribs, and cupped his hip before he rolled onto his back, opening enough space between their bodies to slide his hand under the waistband of Alex's pants and wrap it around Alex's cock. If Alex had thought Sebastian's thigh had felt good, he needed a whole new adjective for the tight grip of his fist.

Alex broke their kiss, gasping, and Sebastian grinned. 'You know, I bet this would be even better with our pants off,' he said, and let go of Alex to shimmy out of them. 'Yours too,' he demanded, and Alex stopped staring so he could shove his pants down and kick them off, grateful for the dimness of the light.

'That's the way,' said Sebastian, and then he was jerking Alex off again and Alex wouldn't have cared if there were a spotlight shining on the bed, although he did care when Sebastian stopped again.

'Come on, Alex, get with the program and start jacking me off too,' Sebastian demanded.

And he could do this--nothing he hadn't practiced a hundred times before, although admittedly never on someone else. He slid his hand down Sebastian's stomach and wrapped his hand loosely around Sebastian's dick. Sebastian made an approving noise and started moving his hand on Alex again, so Alex slid his hand experimentally up Sebastian's. The feel of Sebastian's dick sliding through his grip was comforting, particularly since it made Sebastian's breathing go deep and rough, his enjoyment obvious, and Alex liked that. He liked watching and listening to Sebastian enjoying what he was doing to him.  _He_  was doing it, making Sebastian breathe like that, making him close his eyes and throw back his head, making him squirm.

The sound of Sebastian's breathing, deep and rough, seemed to heighten the feel of Sebastian's hand on his cock. Warmth coiled around his stomach, radiating out. He wanted to do this for hours, he thought. He leaned in to kiss Sebastian again, trying to tell him without words how good it was, how good it made him feel, and then Sebastian was moaning, quiet and dirty, as he came.

Alex leaned back to look at Sebastian. His lips were even redder than normal, coloured from their kisses. He wanted to bite them, to suck on his lower lip while shoving his dick through Sebastian's fist until he came as well, but Sebastian had loosened his grip when he came and Alex wasn't sure how long you were supposed to leave someone alone to enjoy the afterglow before reminding them that you were still hard.

Fuck it, he was so hard it was getting painful. Surely he'd waited long enough to be polite? Alex slid his hand down between them and twined his fingers between Sebastian's, pressing them hard against his cock, revelling in the sensation. 

Sebastian stirred from his languor, eyes open and staring at him. 'Oh, Christ, Alex, look at you. So fucking hot.'

Alex felt his face flush with embarrassment, hot along his cheekbones. Sebastian's expression was intense, part heat and part awe and all fascination. It was almost too much. But then Sebastian tightened his hold around Alex's dick again and the moment settled into the pleasure-sharp want of  _more more more_. His hips jerked up into Sebastian's grip, silently demanding.

'Getting pushy, aren't we? Christ, I can tell you're close. Come on, I want you to say it. Say you were thinking of me.'

'I--'

'Please tell me you were thinking of me when you did this to yourself, here, just like this. You were imagining it was my hand on you, weren't you? You were imagining it was me and you were touching yourself, hard for me, wanting me... Tell me I'm not the only one who was--tell me you were thinking of me, Alex, please...'

' _Yes_ ,' said Alex, and came.


End file.
